


To The Ones I Love

by KoolAidJuice



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Ghostbur, Multi, Other, Quackity - Freeform, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, karljacobs - Freeform, sleepybois, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolAidJuice/pseuds/KoolAidJuice
Summary: Tommy wants to escape exile and rid himself from Dream's control. He escapes exile however, where will he go?





	To The Ones I Love

Escaping Exile

Sunlight peered through the slight opening in the tent and woke the sleeping child inside. The child stirred and finally got up from the makeshift bed on the hard ground. He made his way outside, opening the curtains of the tent allowing light all the way through. He squinted his eyes and adjusted and rubbed his eyes to the sudden bright light. Outside stood the masked man.  
“Good Morning Tommy!” said the masked man.  
“ hello dream..” said Tommy.  
“Why so sad Tommy I just got here?”  
“You’re just here to destroy my things..you don’t really care about me do you..” mumbled Tommy.  
“What was that Tommy, I couldn’t hear you.”  
“It’s nothing, Dream never mind..”  
“Alright, since there is nothing wrong, I think you know the drill Tommy”  
“Drop.Everything”

Tommy started to give Dream all the new items he had JUST collected. 

“Man those supplies took forever to get, Ghostbur helped me get a lot of them though.” Tommy thought.

Dream started a fire and burned all of Tommy’s collected supplies.

Tommy began to think if being exiled was worth it. He decided he was going to make a big choice tonight after Dream leaves.

||Later that Evening||

Tommy pitifully waved Dream goodbye and headed toward the beach. He pulled up one of the chairs he and Dream made and sat it against the shoreline and sat down. He began to ponder his decision while staring off into the sunset. He then decided he was going to escape his exile and finally rid himself from Dream.

||Later that Night||

Tommy awoke to the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shoreline, he sat up and realized that he needed to put his plan into action. He looked at his clock and it was late at night, around 3 AM and it was fairly humid because it was the middle of June. Tommy got out of bed and gathered all the things he needed and decided to set off. He looked up into the sky then back down at his compass and started to head north…


End file.
